


Kuroko's Thoughts

by risbi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Short, mentions of Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risbi/pseuds/risbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami supposes he should start asking Kuroko what he's thinking, since it's impossible to tell from his expression alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's Thoughts

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

Kagami leaned over Kuroko, who was on his back in the grass. His eyes shifted from the puffs of white in the sky to the face above him, a face framed in red hair, a frown shaping its features.

"Why? Do I look troubled?" Kuroko asked. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, finding it a little disorienting to try to have a conversation when the other person's face was upside-down.

Kagami stood up straight and waved a hand dismissively. "No, but that's why I'm asking. You don't look troubled, but you don't look happy or relaxed or anything either."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"It's not that," Kagami announced. With a sigh, he sat next to Kuroko, eyes taking in the basketball court not far from them, where a group of children had taken to throwing a ball wherever they wanted.

Kuroko followed the other's gaze. He supposed that Kagami might be looking for some sort of answer in this silence, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. Even when he sensed Kagami's eyes taking him in, he didn't say anything. One of the children fell, and the others hurried to help her up and dust her off.

A harsh sigh fell from Kagami's lips. "I just thought that maybe I should try to understand you better, as your partner...your light. But you're so hard to read, so I figured I might as well ask."

"I see," Kuroko murmured, more to himself than anything. He paused to clear his thoughts before speaking again, more clearly this time, "I have been told I'm hard to read before. I'm sorry, but I can't do much about it. I'm also not sure if I can answer your question. Thoughts are very fleeting, and they don't always make sense, Kagami."

"That's fine. I didn't say I want to understand your thoughts," Kagami replied with a shrug.

At last, Kuroko looked back to Kagami. As usual, his expression was neutral, though the corners of his mouth may have been raised the slightest bit. "Well... Thank you. Just now, I was thinking that it's nice to have people who want to understand you, even if they're embarrassing sometimes."

"You," Kagami grunted, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing... Like I said, thoughts don't always make sense." Kuroko said this, but he could tell that Kagami understood what was implied. It was obvious from the frown on his face and the fists curled in the grass.

"I don't have to care, you know. I could just leave you here and go home."

"But you won't," Kuroko said softly, eyes cast thoughtfully to the sky.

Kagami let out a big, "Humph!" and flopped over onto his back, also redirecting his attention above them. they stayed there in silence for a good amount of time, until the children on the court had gone home. Finally, it was Kuroko who spoke first.

"Before, when you asked, I was thinking about you. About when I met you, when I thought that you were just like Aomine. For this reason, I decided that you would be the best choice. But you're not like Aomine at all..." Kuroko was surprised with himself. Kagami must have been as well, if his wide eyed stare meant anything. Even though he'd already said much more than usual, somehow, it flowed so easily. "I feel that I can relate to you outside of basketball as well, but Aomine and I couldn't do that. You're more considerate. And less annoying."

"Kuroko," Kagami said softly, unsure how to react. It was unusual for the other to say so many good things about him.

Kuroko's eyes closed, and he deeply inhaled the fresh air. Resolved, he turned to look directly at Kagami before he spoke.

"I think that I really like Kagami."

There was a pause. "Oh?" Kagami huffed, "Well! You're a good friend all of a sudden. Do you always think like this?"

No response came, Kuroko instead choosing to retreat back to the sky.

"Kuroko?"

"Do you know what I'm thinking now?"

"What?"

"I think that you're an idiot, just like Aomine."


End file.
